I Found Heaven
}} "I Found Heaven" is the fifth single taken from Take That's debut album "Take That & Party" Song information Written and produced by Billy Griffin and Ian Levine, it was released on August 10, 1992 as the fifth single from the band's debut album Take That & Party (1992). It became the group's second top twenty single, charting at number fifteen on the UK Singles Chart."UK Top 40 Hit Database". everyHit.co.uk. Retrieved November 18, 2007 "I Found Heaven" is the first song by Take That to feature both Gary Barlow and Robbie Williams on lead vocals and also the only non-cover written by someone else than the band. In Gary Barlow's autobiography 'My Take', he states that the band hates the song: "The song Ian made us sing was truly f***ing awful. I still hate it to this day. In fact, we all hate it and absolutely refuse to perform it on stage. It is, by a huge margin, the worst song of Take That's and my career. At the time I said nothing because I felt I didn't have a leg to stand on." Music video The video for the single was filmed on Sandown Beach on the Isle of Wight, and the yellow car featured is owned by a local resident, and is fairly well-known amongst the islanders. The band perform the song on the beach whilst clips of the band relaxing on the beach are intercut with the video. In Gary Barlow's autobiography: 'My Take', he expressed that the band were disappointed with the location on which the video was filmed. They apparenately hoped for the video to be shot in an exotic continent. Track listings ; UK 7" Vinyl (74321 10813 7)(Limited Edition picture disc) # "I Found Heaven" (7" Radio Mix) - 4:02 # "I'm Out" - 4:13 ; UK 7" Vinyl (74321 10814 7) (Limited Edition w/ poster sleeve) # "I Found Heaven" (7" Radio Mix) - 4:02 # "I Found Heaven" (Mr. F's Garage Mix) - 6:08 ; UK 12" Vinyl (74321 11240 1) # "I Found Heaven" (Mr. F's Garage Mix) - 6:08 # "I Found Heaven" (Original 12" Mix) - 6:35 # "I Found Heaven" (7" Radio Mix) - 4:02 ; UK/EU CD Single (74321 10813 2) # "I Found Heaven" (7" Radio Mix) - 4:02 # "I'm Out" - 4:13 # "Promises" (7" Radio Mix) - 3:34 # "I Found Heaven" (Classic 12" Mix) - 6:56 ; UK Cassette (74321 10813 4) # "I Found Heaven" (7" Radio Mix) - 4:02 # "I'm Out" - 4:13 ; Japanese 3" CD Single (BVDP-80) # "I Found Heaven" (7" Radio Mix) - 4:02 # "Promises" (7" Radio Mix) - 3:34 Chart performance Official versions * Album Version (4:01) * 7" Radio Mix (4:02) * Classic 12" Mix (6:56) * Original 12" Mix (6:35) * Mr. F's Garage Mix (6:08) References Category:1992 singles Category:Take That songs Category:Songs written by Ian Levine Category:Songs written by Billy Griffin ka:I Found Heaven ja:アイ・ファウンド・ヘヴン tr:I Found Heaven